Draco's Sailor Moon Experience
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Draco was on stage being looked up at by muggles. Someone had transfigured his clothing into strange blue muggle clothes with red edging and used silencio on him. Luna Lovegood is in a bizarre shirt and a short blue skirt.


Draco's Sailor Moon Experience

Draco did not know how he came to be in such a humiliating position. He was on stage being looked up at by muggles. Someone had transfigured his clothing into strange blue muggle clothes with red edging and used _silencio_ on him. He glared at the muggles and gestured threateningly at them.

To his surprise the crowd was no longer looking at him. They were looking behind him. Draco turned to face whatever was behind him. However he did not expect Luna Lovegood in a bizarre shirt and a short blue skirt.

"Jedite!" she cried out when she saw Draco.

Draco stared open-mouthed at the strange Ravenclaw girl in even stranger clothes. He glared at her and attempted to approach, but found that he was unable to move more than a metre away from where he was. He huffed angrily and glared at the laughing children in the crowd.

"Do not fear boys and girls, because I the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon, am here to defeat the evil nargle- I mean Jedite!" Luna announced to the crowd.

Draco stared at the girl with disbelief. He wondered if she was going to publicly execute him in the most humiliating way possible. Luna approached Draco and stopped a few feet out of his reach.

"I shall now perform great acrobatics to perform my moon magic," Luna announced smiling as if it were an everyday thing.

Draco could have sworn that his eyebrows hit the ceiling in shock when Luna began twirling a wand with a crescent moon on top. She then lifted one leg and span around on the spot.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Luna called out throwing glitter at Draco.

Draco was understandably pissed off when he found himself head to toe in glitter of all things. He could hear the muggles laughing at him. Draco almost died of embarrassment, but he maintained his pureblood persona in the hope of keeping some of him manly pride.

"I forgot that Jedite is a general of the Negaverse. That means that I will need the help of my fellow Sailor Scouts to defeat him," Luna told the crowd.

Draco stared at the clearly barmy girl and could not tell whether or not she had just insulted him.

"Quick Sailor Mercury, use your Mercury Bubbles on Jedite," Luna called out.

Draco turned to see an even stranger sight than Luna. It was Harry Potter with blue hair, wearing a blue and white shirt, a blue mini-skirt and knee high blue boots. Draco now believed that he was experiencing torture.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Harry announced lifting a muggle weapon called a gun.

Draco could not believe that the muggle contraption would kill him, but to his surprise it only shot out bubbles which caused the glitter to stick to him. Draco glared at his insane classmates and shouted silently at them.

"Sailor Moon we need more help," Harry said to Luna.

Then Ginny Weasley wearing a red and white shirt and a short red skirt ran out on stage. She posed with the other two strange people. Draco was shocked when Cho Chang in a black leotard with a crescent moon on her forehead and cat ears and a tail crawled out behind them.

"Allow me to try, because I am Sailor Mars!" Ginny Weasley told the crowd.

"Fire Soul Bird," she shouted throwing a child's stuffed toy of Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix at Draco.

Draco batted away the offending object, causing the crowd to say 'ahh'. Then out came another strangly dressed girl. It was the mudblood Hermione Granger and she was wearing a green, pink and white shirt with a short green skirt.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and you shall face my Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Hermione yelled throwing flower petal at Draco.

Draco took a step back and wished for the ability to run from the lunatics. Then it was the veela Fleur Delacour wearing an orange and white shirt and an orange mini skirt. She made the outfit work in Draco's opinion.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock," Fleur declared winking at him.

Draco blushed and took another step backwards.

"Altogether now!" Cho Chang cried out from her spot of the floor.

Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour all approached him and cried out together, "In the name of the moon, we will punish you! Sailor Scout Power!"

Draco screamed and found himself on the ground with his parents looking down at him.

"Draco, what are you wearing?" Lucius Malfoy asked in disgust.

Draco look at his clothes and found himself wearing a dark green version of what the others had been wearing.

"I am Sailor Pluto," Draco whispered.

"Oh Lucius, he's lost it," Narcissa whispered to her husband.

"Draco, we are going to take you to St. Mungos. You'll love it there," Lucius said in a childish voice.

"Noooooooooooo," Draco screamed. "I am not Jedite. I fight for love and justice!"


End file.
